


Enchanted Fireworks

by shyestbanshee



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Bigotry & Prejudice, Blood Loss, Crying, Despair, Desperation, Downward Spiral, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt, F/F, F/M, False Identity, Fireworks, Flirting, Friendship, Gryffindor Jasper Jordan, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Introspection, Late Night Conversations, Laughter, Loneliness, Melancholy, Minor Jasper Jordan/Maya Vie, Morning After, Multi, One Night Stands, Opposites Attract, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Quidditch, Romance, Rough Kissing, Scratching, Slice of Life, Slytherin Octavia Blake, Smut, Stars, Strangers to Lovers, Tragic Romance, Underage Drinking, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyestbanshee/pseuds/shyestbanshee
Summary: "[...] Octavia gli passa accanto e lo sente irrigidirsi, come se avvertisse la puzza della propria Casa. Di fronte ai pregiudizi sui Serpeverde non esistono i giusti e gli sbagliati. Sono tutti colpevoli. Anche lui.Octavia vorrebbe strappargli quel sorriso dalle labbra e farlo suo. L'osserva volare sul campo da Quidditich e lo stomaco le si capovolge, mentre John Murphy, seduto accanto a lei, ghigna e lo insulta.Jasper. Un nome così stupido, così insulso.Jasper. Che non è nessuno.Jasper. Che non la vede. [...]"
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Finn Collins & Jasper Jordan, Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Finn Collins/Raven Reyes, Jactavia, Monty Green & Jasper Jordan, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Octavia Blake & John Murphy, Octavia Blake & Monty Green, Octavia Blake & Monty Green & Jasper Jordan, Octavia Blake/Jasper Jordan
Kudos: 9





	Enchanted Fireworks

  
Octavia ha un anello di giada. Lo indossa di nascosto, quando sua madre non la vede. Le piace spogliarsi di tutto quel vuoto che la vita le stringe addosso.  
Lui non la nota. _Mai_. Eppure lei è bellissima. Talmente bella che per gli altri è facile, conveniente, odiarla.   
Jordan ha un nido di capelli castani, costantemente scompigliati, il naso lungo, il fisico asciutto – ma ciò che le garba di più è il suo sorriso. Vero, un sorriso vero.   
Octavia gli passa accanto e lo sente irrigidirsi, come se avvertisse la puzza della propria Casa. Di fronte ai pregiudizi sui Serpeverde non esistono i giusti e gli sbagliati. Sono tutti colpevoli. Anche lui.   
Octavia vorrebbe strappargli quel sorriso dalle labbra e farlo suo. L'osserva volare sul campo da Quidditich e lo stomaco le si capovolge, mentre John Murphy, seduto accanto a lei, ghigna e lo insulta.   
Jasper. Un nome così stupido, così insulso.   
Jasper. Che non è nessuno.  
Jasper. Che non la vede.   
  
  
  


**

  
  
  
  
«Amico, se non ti sbrighi le migliori se ne andranno. Vuoi per caso finire al Ballo da solo? Con entrambe le tue ex lì, incazzate nere e pronte a giudicarti?».  
Octavia ha imparato a riconoscere la sua voce anche in mezzo al chiasso dei corridoi.   
«Non dire idiozie, dovrei proprio essere disperato in quel caso!».  
Il suo amico, Finn Collins e l’ex di Clarke Griffin e di Raven Reyes, quello sì che un idiota.   
«Intendi più di quanto tu non lo sia già?».  
Octavia trattiene a stento una risata. Il suo sarcasmo, che forse non è proprio sarcasmo, le piace da morire. Ma forse le piace ancora di più il fatto che ogni volta che lui fa una battuta, non la dice mai con tono cattivo o con disprezzo. In qualche modo, riesce ad essere buono anche quando è sarcastico. L'osserva da così tanto tempo che ormai lo riconosce subito nei corridoi, quando è lontano, pronto a combinarne una insieme al suo storico migliore amico, Monty Green. Non ha ancora capito cosa la spinga a non preferire l'altro al posto suo, ma sa soltanto che deve fare qualcosa. Prima o poi, quel Jasper sarà suo.  
  
  
  


**

  
  
  
  
Caldo. Sudore. La pista da ballo è un caos.  
Octavia lo vede dire qualcosa all'orecchio di Maya Vie e poi allontanarsi dalla folla. Con una scusa ben congeniata si libera del suo accompagnatore e lo segue fuori, in cortile.   
Il silenzio che regna all'aperto la investe senza preavviso, stordendola. Octavia gli si avvicina scioltamente, l'andatura perfetta nonostante l'effetto dell'alcol, che l'ha anzi resa più disinibita.   
Jasper si passa una mano tra i capelli. Sorride, lo sguardo rivolto alle stelle, l'espressione assorta. È _perfetto_.  
«Pessima idea lasciarti solo. La tua dama dovrebbe immaginare che un'altra potrebbe portarti via».  
Octavia reclina appena la testa di lato, offrendogli la vista del collo e della spalle nude. Si è sciolta i capelli, ha le labbra umide, lo sguardo languido.  
Lui la guarda e non sembra avere idea di chi sia.  
«Accetto il complimento. Ti chiami...?».  
Octavia ride sommessamente, in un gesto di seducente, studiata esitazione. «Anastasia Woodhouse. Corvonero», decide di mentire. È meglio così.  
«Ah...».  
Ci sono altri studenti nel cortile, ma un'attenta occhiata le permette di constatare che sono tutti troppo presi dalle loro faccende per notarli. Hogwarts dovrebbe organizzare più balli.   
«Ti piacciono le stelle, Anastasia?».  
Jasper ha di nuovo quell'aria assorta. Guarda in alto, il volto disteso in un'espressione serena, un po' persa. L'alcol spesso rende depressi, ma su di lui sembra avere semplicemente un effetto positivo. Octavia ascolta il suo istinto. Non gli risponde, lo lascia fare, e nel frattempo si fa sempre più vicina.  
«Il cielo è molto più bello quando è pieno di luci. Voglio creare dei fuochi d'artificio incantati. Serviranno a dare un po' di leggerezza, un po' di colore in questi tempi bui. Tutti hanno bisogno di lasciarsi andare.».  
Straparla, eppure quello che dice ha senso.  
Lei è selvatica e lui irrequieto. Jasper è l'esplosione che cerca.   
Octavia gli afferra il mento e lo spinge a voltarsi verso di lei.

«Voglio vederli», lo sussurra piano, mordendosi il labbro inferiore, gli occhi che non smettono per un solo istante di fissarlo.   
L'alcol gli fa impiegare un po' più del dovuto per reagire. Jasper esita, poi piega le labbra in un mezzo sorriso furbo. Sembra assente, ma è al contempo presente a sé stesso come non lo è mai stato.   
  
  
  


**  
  
  
  


Sentire la fredda parete dell'aula a contatto con la sua schiena accaldata è un sollievo. Octavia avverte una scarica d'adrenalina accenderla internamente. 

Jasper sa di gin e di agrumi, ha le labbra salate, le mani bollenti che la cercano e la pretendono. Sospira contro la sua bocca e inarca il bacino verso di lei. Octavia geme forte, gli stringe i capelli tra le dita, ne asseconda i movimenti.   
Adrenalina. _Adrenalina_. Lei è selvatica e lui irruento. Jasper non chiede, prende. La preme contro la parete, solleva le braccia sopra la sua testa e poggia le mani al muro. La bacia, l'assapora, la divora.   
Liberi, avvinti. Giocano una partita inevitabile. Non possono più fermarsi.   
Octavia inarca il busto in avanti, gli artiglia una spalla e graffia. Graffia per lasciargli qualcosa di lei, graffia per non dimenticare.   
Jasper le afferra i glutei e la solleva in alto. Lei gli cinge le gambe attorno ai fianchi, il calore al ventre che scivola sempre più in basso, facendola tremare e ansimare.   
«Sei proprio come un fuoco d'artificio», le sussurra all'orecchio, mordendole il lobo.   
Octavia gli pianta le unghie nelle scapole e lo sente sussultare, ma quando lui torna a baciarla con foga maggiore dimentica persino cosa stava pensando e stringe la presa. Di più, sempre di più. Lo sente litigare con la cintura dei pantaloni e l'accompagna a tentoni in quella ricerca. Quando le sue dita la sfiorano in mezzo alle gambe e si fanno strada in lei le si mozza il respiro. In preda a spasmi di piacere gli morde il labbro. Jasper le entra dentro e Octavia vorrebbe fermare il tempo, mentre cade a pezzi.   
Una spinta tormentosamente lenta. Un'altra ancora più lenta. Una parte di lei sempre più consistente va in frantumi.   
Octavia spalanca gli occhi e si accorge che anche lui li ha aperti. È perso, all'infuori di sé stesso, in lei. Non riesce a smettere di guardarlo. Un'altra spinta, un altro coccio in frantumi. Vorrebbe imprimere quel momento dentro di sé per sempre. Jasper aumenta il ritmo e Octavia non capisce più niente. Vorrebbe urlare, ma «Shh...», le intima lui, «_non devono sentirci_», e «_piano_, fa' _piano_, _ti prego_, _solo un altro po_'».  
Octavia obbedisce. Non ha bisogno d'altro se non di tutto quello.   
«Jasper...», dice soltanto. Poi precipita nell'abisso, con lui, _in lui_.  
  
  
  


**

  
  
  
  
L'alba la prende a schiaffi come una tormenta di neve. Jasper non c'è più. È la sua verità bugiarda incisa in un livido sui fianchi. Jasper le passa accanto e non la nota.  
Non la ricorda.   
L'ultima volta che lo vede è in sella alla scopa, insieme al suo migliore amico. Vola in alto, libero. Lei lo guarda dal basso, spezzata, mentre fuochi multicolori esplodono nel cielo e alimentano gli applausi, le urla, le risate vittoriose degli studenti.   
Octavia vorrebbe andare via con lui. Stringe il suo anello tra le dita sino a sentire dolore, un dolore che spera possa distrarla da quello interiore. Il verde della pietra si macchia di rosso.  
È il solo epilogo che l'aspetta.  
  
  
  


**

  
  
  
  
Hogwarts piange. Le macerie sanguinano.  
Sudari bianchi riempono il pavimento della Sala Grande. Un mucchio di teste rosse piange raccolto in un angolo, Clarke abbraccia in lacrime il corpo defunto di Lexa, baciando le sue labbra un'ultima volta.   
Octavia guarda Monty e vorrebbe urlare e piangere e disperarsi insieme a lui. Perché Jasper non c'è più. Ha un sorriso inciso sul viso livido.   
«... poi... la parete... la parete... esplosa».  
Se n'è andato all'improvviso, violentemente, come un fuoco d'artificio. Non avrebbe potuto essere altrimenti.  
Ma la morte non dona alcun incanto.   
Octavia Blake, Serpeverde, osserva il corpo vuoto di Jasper Jordan, Grifondoro. È in quel momento che si spegne.   
  



End file.
